harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor
I created this article as per the discussion about splitting up the Second Wizarding War entry. Oread 01:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Battle Hello, LDZ here, do we really count this as a battle? wouldn't a "fight" or "scuffle" match the description? hmm, this confuses me.. The Living Dead Zombie 01:11, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, Wikipedia's article defines a battle as "between two or more armed forces, wherein each group will seek to defeat the others within the scope of a military campaign, and are well defined in duration, area and force commitment". I think this meets that definition; it's just a battle involving rather small "armed forces". Oread 04:31, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Dumbledores Army.....Or Not I realise this is probally just me complaining, but it bugs me that under the combatants it is "Dumbledores Army" rather than simply Ron & Hermoine, same goes for Death Eaters, i mean why isnt Dobby just "Elf (1)". :It doesn't imply that all of Dumbledore's Army or all of the Death Eaters were involved in this particular fight, but that the parties involved are acting as part of their respective organisations. Wars and battles are always conflicts between certain members of each side; this one just happens to have very few participants. Oread 04:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Month I'm pretty sure that the month the battle took place in was actually March, as it said that Ron did not have luck with the passwords for Potterwatch until March, and when he did, the programme was the reason for Harry saying Voldemort's name and breaking the Taboo. I don't want to change anything until this is confirmed however.--Miraitrunks766 07:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : The [http://www.hplex.info/about/books/dh/rg-dh23.html Reader's Guide for Ch. 23 of Deathly Hallows] on the Harry Potter Lexicon places the battle in March 1998. So does this timeline from a site called the Harry Potter Quick Reference. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :In the book it says that Draco was at home for the Easter holidays when the Snatchers captured Harry, Ron and Hermione. We also know that J.K. Rowling uses real periods for the book, Easter in 1998 was the 12th of April. For this, I think that the month isn't March, but April. ::I suppose it could have occurred in late March; the Easter holidays probably begin shortly before Easter Day, which falls between March 22 and April 25 in any given year. I'll change this article and others appropriately. Oread (talk) 17:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with the comment above Oread's. The book says Draco and Ginny were home for the Easter holidays, and Easter was on April 12 in 1998. So the skirmish must have taken place in April rather than March unless the Easter holidays are more than two weeks long, and I think the books generally describe them as being only a few days long. Akwdb 23:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::It was in March. The book specifically says so: "But not until March did luck favour Ron at last" (referring to finding out the password for Potterwatch). As the whole Potterwatch broadcast was the reason they broke the taboo, it was definitely in March. We don't know for certain the length of Hogwarts' Easter holidays. Also, a few chapters later when everyone is at Shell Cottage, the narrator notes it is now April; if the skirmish had taken place that month this observation would be rather pointless. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::In Britain the Easter holidays are always at least two weeks long, and I don't see why Hogwarts would be any different so it is possible that it took place at the beginning of the holidays when it was still March and Easter was in the last weekend of the holidays. Also, JKR has been known to get some dates wrong before (for example what day of the week certain dates fall, when full moons are, etc.) and so she could have made a mistake. Article Name? Wouldn't "Battle at Malfoy Manor" be a bettter wording for the articles title? as opposed to "Battle of Malfoy Manor" and also is the word "Battle" really appropriate? I thought it would be seen as more of a, Scuffle/Conflict/Skirmish/Escape. What do you think?? [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 20:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I agree.., and Skirmish would be fit for the title. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 05:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems that all of the engagements of the war have different titles that really have nothing to do with the size of said engagement. This has about the same number of combatants as the Skirmish on Tot. Court Road, so Skirmish is probably a better description. --Hcoknhoj 06:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor would be better. - Nick O'Demus 07:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can we just move it, or is this important enough to need a vote? --Hcoknhoj 07:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::We should wait for a administrator's action. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 08:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd say wait just until 24 hours from Patr0nus' 1st post, to give anybody else a chance to offer their opinions first. If no one objects by then, we'll move it. - Nick O'Demus 08:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's fine by me. "Skirmish" would be more fitting, in my opinion. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It seems the majority would like a name change, so should we just change it to Skirmish at Malfoy Manor then? The title of the event a 'Skirmish' fits and the use of 'At' makes it worded properly. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 16:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) No, I like the title Battle of Malfoy Manor. It's perefect as it is. Skirmish of Malfoy Manor doesn'tr sound good to me.--Station7 15:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :It is not about being a good or bad sound for our ears, it is about the correct English grammar or terms for the article's title. I agree, We should change the title into Skirmish at Malfoy Manor. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 19:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Caps After some recent edits of mine, I had the thought about caps in articles that link to this one. I understand that the article refers to a battle in the Second Wizarding War, but does that mean the link always needs to be capped? There is at least one sentence here that, to me, reads like it's not referring to the battle as a proper noun, and uses the word "skirmish" in a more general sense. I don't want to start an edit war over something this minor. What do you guys think?--[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 21:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I've been the one reverting to caps. It's my understanding that all battle names are proper nouns, and therefore need to be capitalized. In that particular section, to me it seems like if you didn't want to use the caps, the word skirmish shouldn't be used. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 21:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't the summon Kreature I know they thought that someone might apparate with Kreature, but given the circumstances, you would think that they would have risked it. :It is not the purpose of this wiki to speculate on such matters. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Forest In the film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, after the Trio apparate from Xenophilius Lovegood's house, the Death Eaters/Snatchers seems to track them to a forest, where they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Is this forest the Forest of Dean? Andre G. Dias (talk) 22:51, April 5, 2014 (Brazil) Cruciatus Curse in the Film? It is explicitly stated that Bellatrix Lestrange didn't perform the cruciatus curse on Hermione Granger in the film? I always thought that the bit that had Hermione screaming was at least partially caused by Bellatrix wordlessly using the cruciatus curse on Hermione. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:33, October 12, 2014 (UTC)